MCSM: Jumping through time Episode 2: On the hunt
Recap Previously on Minecraft Story Mode: Joseph and the gang find themselves in a twisted version of their own reality. things we once knew are twisted beyond recognition. And after finding the cause of the problem, our Heros are now searching far and wide for help from friends back home, and their twisted counterpart versions of their friends in this new realm. Chapter 1: Twisted Friends On Llama back, Joseph makes heist for the portal network. Joseph looked down at Steve walking next to him. Joseph"Hey Steve." Steve looked up from the ground to meet Joseph's eyes, Steven"What is it Joseph!? asking me about where we are? this map doesn't say nothing!" Joseph sighed. Joseph"Well, more about why the world is like this maybe?" Steve pondered a moment. Steven"Something weird, that's for sure. So what does that weird eye of ender do?" Joseph"Eye of the gods? it messed something up that's for sure, just.... how did I get it?" Steven"Maybe this world's you did it." Joseph shrugged and went onward towards Demetri's old lab since that's where the exit portal is. The 4 made it to his lab. Joseph"ha, you think Demetri will be there?" They studied the building a bit more, Steven"It looks torn down a bit." Joseph shrugged and jumps off Llouie and runs over to the lab. everything on the building was busted. Joseph"Well, seems as if something happened here?" Steven"Uh, no du!" Joseph"i bet you think you're an ol' smarty too shoes," They entered the lab and found the portal intact, just unlit. Everyone gathered around as Joseph took out his pair of enchanted flint and steel and lit the portal. Demetri"Who's there!!!!" Joseph, Steve and Sasha turned around in fright as this world's Demetri walked out of the shadows. Demetri"Joe?" Joseph"Name's not joe, it's Joseph." Demetri"IMPOSTOR! GET HIM VINCENT!" To his left walked out this world's version of his current student Vince. Vincent"Wait? Joseph and Steve, why do you guys look weird?" Steve took offence to Vince's comment. Joseph"You're acting normal? say, what's wrong with Demetri?" Vince looked over at Demetri and frowned. Vincent"According to scans he has a PhD!" Joseph"My Demetri also has a PhD!" Vince face palmed. Vincent"No PhD as in Permanent Head Damage! he's mental! I've been taking care of his loose state." Steven"Heavens, what happened?" Vincent"It was the day Adam died. That eye of the gods took over everything, then started the reign of King Crafter. He took over Saucer City, and renamed it Craftapolis!" Joseph"I told you apolis sounds cool Steve! hand em' over." Steven sighs and hands over a diamond. Joseph"Look Vince, we need to get through the portal! we need to find Jesse!" Vince stared in fear. Vincent"Um. i'm not sure if i can, Jesse is dangerous, he blew up a city, he even killed someone!" Steven"What? that doesn't sound like Jesse." Joseph rolled his eyes at them. Joseph"It's not Jesse, it's the Admin Romeo! This world's me told me so!" Steven"Yikes, are you gonna be strong enough to confront him?" Joseph"If we do meet, he'll be most likely figure i know he's Romeo and not Jesse. after all, look at the clock, this is after episode 5!" Vincent"What?" Joseph"Nothing!" Steven"Yeah, try not to leak the 4th wall, okay?" Joseph grumbled. Joseph"Just let us through." Vincent"Alright, but beware! PAMA controls the portal network!" Joseph"Got it." Steven"PAMA? something tells me time travel is involved!" Joseph"Me too, this reality is really messed up." Joseph and the gang headed on through the portal. now it's time to find The order's portal. Chapter 2: What has he done!? to be continued....